The way we go
by OCObsessionloves
Summary: AU.RyanMArissa Sethsummer. i suck at descibtion


HEy first post. tell me what you think. Should i keep writting or delete it. be brutal

Chapter 1

Ryan stared blankly at his ceiling. This wasn't the place he grew up in but it was the place he had learned to call home.

A knock came at his door. " Ry" said the person at the door "Get up, time for school"

Ryan groaned and closed his eyes. He had hardly got sleep that night. He hardly ever got sleep. Not ever since his mom just left him

"RYAN!! wake the fuck up, I don't have time for you to sleep in. I have a job you know." yelled the person again.

"Trey, I am up. just taking time to get out the bed." Ryan replied.

"Well hurry up, you and I are both gunna be late" trey sighed and left the room

Soon as trey left Ryan walked over to his dresser and pulled out some decent looking clothes and put them on. Soon as he put his clothes on he stepped out of his room and went into the bathroom.

When he came out he found that Trey was already waiting in his car. Treys car wasn't the greatest in the world, but it ran. and that's all that mattered. Ryan Slid into the front seat and buckle his seatbelt, and the car pulled off.

They pulled up to the school.

"Bro, I don't know how you managed to get into this school." Trey laughed as Ryan stepped out the car. Ryan looked around. He still couldn't believe that he went here either.

This was Harbor high school. One of the best high schools in California, and him, Ryan Atwood managed to get a scholarship from here.

::ring:::

"Shit" Ryan cursed to himself. He couldn't be late again. That meant detention. And he couldn't get detention. He had to work right after school today. Ryan basically sprinted off to class.

"Mr. Atwood, Late again I see." Sighed Mr. Trawler "You know I hate to have to do this Ryan considering you are one of our top student but we have to be fair. So you have detention today.

As Mr. Trawler handed him the slip. Ryan sighed and found his way to his seat.

When Ryan first came here he would sit in the front. But soon as people found out he was here on scholarship, they immediately classified him as a poor book worm that they simply didn't want to be around. they even started throwing stuff at him during class and snickering behind his back. Then Ryan decided to move to the back. nobody really sat back there so it was just kind of private, and nobody threw stuff at him because they simply forgot he was there. Besides the occasional time when he answered a question.

A knock came at the classroom door and a girl walked in. Ryan had never seen this girl before in his life. But she was gorgeous. He glanced around. It looked as though every other guy in the room noticed her beauty too.

" Uh, is this Mr. Trawler class" she asked the teacher shyly

"whose else would it be" rudely commented a blond girl from the middle of the room

Marissa frowned to herself, and looked around the classroom. She knew all these kids. Well she used to, back before they all went through puberty. She hated her mom for sending her off to boarding school. Then soon as she got used to it. She sent her back to this little Newport bubble.

" Yes this is" said Mr. Trawler. "I'm guessing your Marissa"

"Yea," she replied

"Then why don't you introduce yourself to the class"

Marissa gazed at the teacher. Was he serious. These people didn't look like the nicest bunch of teens. Marissa KNEW they weren't the nicest, even when they were younger they were brats and everyone knows in Newport almost all the teenagers start becoming like their parents. Over nose jobbed, Prada wearing bitches. Marissa knew she wasn't like that. She never was. When she was younger she still despised all of them even her so-called "friends". But that didn't matter she was going to have to face them her whole life anyway. At least until she was 18 and decided to make an escape from this place for good. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a young man sitting in the back all alone. There just something about him that looked different, not like anyone of them.

"Well, uh.. I'm Marissa, some of you might know me. I don't know really what else to say" she mumbled to the class.

"Okay Miss Cooper go take a seat" Mr. trawler told her.

Marissa looked around. There were two empty seats. She glanced over at the first one. The was a boy, who look like you typical Newport douche bag. Soon as he saw Marissa glancing over, he started flicking his tongue at her.

"ew" Marissa whispered to herself.

She looked over at the other empty seat. It was next to the boy in the back. She walked over and sat next to him.

Ryan looked over next to him. Why was this beautiful girl sitting next to him. Ryan was clearly an outsider. She looked like she walked straight out of a fashion magazine. Didn't she know sitting next to him would probably ruin her rep.

"Hey, Who are you" Marissa asked  
"Whoever you want me to be" Ryan joked

Marissa looked at him. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he was just another one of them. Another Newport douche bag looking to get laid

Ryan noticed the look on her face. He wanted to made sure she knew he was only kidding

"I'm kidding," Ryan laughed " I'm trying to be funny, never been very good at it though"

"Oh, Ha" Marissa chuckled. A bit relieved to know that this guy might not be a douche after all. She didn't know, but something inside her told her that he wasn't. That he was indeed different from everyone else here.


End file.
